Brothers EO Drabble Challenge
by Nana56
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge
1. Chapter 1

E/O challenge drabble

Prompt: Nausea/ous/ated

Check out the list of players on Enkidu07 and OnyxMoonbeam's profiles.

**WWW**

The nausea started as soon as he sat up. If it hadn't been for Sammy's quick reaction with the waste can, there'd have been another mess to clean up. Dean hated the flu. He hated the soreness in his ribs from the vomiting. He hated not being the strong big brother. It was his job and he couldn't do it when he was sick. Teary eyes looked up to see his concerned baby brother peering at him.

"Go easy, man." Sam gave him some water to rinse his mouth.

He hated everything about the flu except his little brother.

**WWW**

Happy Birthday Enkidu07! Hope you're enjoying the drabbles done for you this week. :D *Huggles you!*

Special note: Please check out www. kazcon. us (remember to remove the spaces) The dates are the first weekend in August. The last one was a major blast for all who attended. Hope to see most of you there. :D


	2. Numb

E/O Challenge Challenge word:numb

Also: Happy Birthday to Supernoodle. Hope you're having a great day!

Check Enkidu07 or Onyx Moonbeam's profiles for list of players.

Dean thought being numb all over was a good thing at this point. His mind was even numb. Wait, not so numb… that blood? Where was that coming from? Then there was the whole difficulty breathing thing. Yeah, that was nice. Hands and feet bound, he wasn't able to shift positions and really missed one of his favorite things…air.

And what the hell's up with the temperature in this place? It's freezing here. Where's here? Wonderful . . . shock.

Giant hands lifted him and he was pulled back against a warm, solid softness. It was easier to breathe. "S-sammmy?"

A/N: Please read and review.

A/N2: Check my profile page for the link to KazCon2009. We're going to have an awesome time and I hope you'll all come. :D


	3. Graze

"Sammy…" Dean huffed. "It's only a graze. You don't have to go all fussy on me."

"Shut up, Dean. It needs stitches. Now sit still and let me clean this so we can get done."

"We need to go, Sam."

"The police are busy. It'll be a bit before they catch on to what happened."

"Sam."

"Dean."

"Just pack up, Sammy. Please?"

Sam stared at his self-sacrificing big brother for several seconds. "Knock it off, Dean. Quit arguing and wasting time. The quicker we're done, the quicker we can leave."

Dean sighed; defeated in the face of his brother's logic.


	4. Face

I'm posting early today as I'm babysitting my grandson and have to take advantage of naps. :)

Drabble challenge word: Face

Check out Enkidu07 profile for list of participants.

**WWW**

Dean rubbed at the stubble on his face. What to do? He studied his little brother carefully. "Dude, I don't think I can help you with this."

"Dean, seriously?" Sam's face fell as his shoulders slumped.

"Seriously. You're stuck, I'm afraid." Dean shook his head, sadly.

"Call Bobby. He can help."

"Do you really want someone else to know about this?"

"No, but Bobby's family. And he knows everything."

"Okay, if you insist. I'll try anything to keep from having to live with a ginormous little brother who has a carrot growing on his face where his nose should be."

**WWW**

Thanks for reading.

Check out my profile page for the link to KazCon 2009. We had a lot of fun at the last one and it's only going to be better this year. :) Hope to see you there.


	5. Collapse

It looks like we're back! Woohoo!

Challenge word: Collapse. Check Enkidu07 or OnyxMoonbeams profiles for list of participants.

Not Mine, wahhhhhhh!

**WWW**

It was quiet in the motel room, eerily so. The brothers sat across from each other at the rickety table, concentration showing deeply on both of their young faces.

"I told you, Sammy, it was already here when I came in."

"But who in their right mind leaves something like this behind?"

The older hunter shrugged, changing positions to better study the object between them. "It could have been a lot worse, though!"

Sam's frown deepened as he copied his brother's careful move. "Well?"

Dean reached out to touch a piece. The Genga column collapsed and Sam whooped in victory.

**WWW**

Thanks for reading everyone. Check my profile page for a link to KazCon 2009. Hope to see you all there!


	6. Melt

Challenge word: Melt(ed)(ing)

Not mine *sniff*

See Enkidu07's profile for list of participants.

**WWW**

"It's c-c-c-cold."

"I know. You'll be okay." Dean placed ice bags under his brother's armpits, the others having melted in record time.

"I'm f-f-f-freezing."

"You're not going to freeze, Sammy. That bitch monster gave you a fever."

"N-n-n-no, I'm not g-g-g-g-going t-t-t-o, I already am. D-d-d-don't w-w-w-want t-t-t-to d-d-d-die, D-d-d-dean." Sam's eyes pleaded with Dean.

The bags of ice were already beginning to melt. Dean was worried but resolute as he tucked the blankets closer around Sam.

"You're not going to die, Sammy. Not allowed." Dean changed the cool cloth on his little brother's forehead. "No dying on my watch."

**WWW**

Thanks for reading!


	7. Fevered

This is for Mad Server's birthday. Surprise!! Happy Birthday, Hon! Many happy returns! Prompt: Fevered Dean. (yummy)

See ch. 1 for disclaimers

See Enkidu07's profile for list of participants for we are legion. :)

**WWW**

It was getting hard to understand what Sammy was saying. Dean's eyes were trying so hard to close, but he was giving it his all to keep them open. His little brother had something important to say about the next job and the older hunter really wanted to hear it. They'd been stumped for a while, now with people missing – possibly dying.

"What's with the heat in this room? It's cold in here!" Dean lurched to his feet and went to the heater/air conditioner to turn it up.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing? It's over 80 degrees in here!"

"'M cold, Sammy. Why is it so cold? I've got to turn up the heat and get warm." A shiver raced through his body to emphasize the statement.

"Dean? Are you okay, man?" Sam put down the pages of notes that he'd been trying to explain to his big brother, a worried look on his face.

The older hunter backed away from his brother. "I'm fine! Just need to get warm." His glare was tempered by his unsteady wobble as he moved.

The younger man rose quickly to take hold of Dean's arm, attempting to return him to his bed. "It's okay. Let's get you back under the covers and I'll mess with the heater, okay?"

"Okay, but turn it all the way up. It's so cold in here. Is it even working?" Exhaustion and Sam's confident tone caused the older man to give in to the instructions.

"I'll check on it, okay? Don't worry, Big Brother. I'll take care of it." Sam helped his shivering sibling get settled into the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck, a look of concern on his face. Tentatively reaching out a hand, he took a deep breath and laid it on Dean's forehead. His brother leaned into the touch, but Sam pulled back, shocked at the heat coming from his brother's skin.

Dean huddled under the covers, his shivers now obvious to the younger hunter. "Hurry up, okay, Sammy?"

Sam moved toward the first aid kit in one of the duffle bags. "Yeah, no problem. I want to give you some pills first, though. I think you have a slight fever, Dean. I want to try to get that down a little, too." He grabbed the bottle of pain relievers and a bottle of water and headed back to Dean's bed.

Frighteningly, his brother didn't argue the taking of the meds, but took them without comment giving a shudder and slight moan as he settled back down.. Normally, Dean balked at showing any kind of need before anyone else. The tablets and the water gone, Sam sat down next to his brother's hip; Dean unconsciously made room for him. The younger hunter began rubbing his sibling's back to try and relax the tenseness he felt there.

"You're going to be okay, Dean. Don't worry, Brother. I'm here and I'm going to be here as long as you need me."

**WWW**


	8. Shudder

See chapter one for disclaimers.

Drabble challenge word: Shudder

See Enkidu07 profile for list of players. 

**WWW**

A shudder went through his body as he wrapped the burns on his brother's hands. "Why did you do that? I told you to run!"

"I wasn't going to leave you! I _told_ you that."

"I was handling it! You were supposed to get the others and run."

"Nice job of _handling_ it. You were hanging from the ceiling!"

"Well, I had him right where I wanted him."

"So you wanted him laughing at your ass?"

"I was getting there! I told you not to touch him."

Shuddering as the last of the wrapping was applied he moaned, "You did?"

**WWW**

Check my profile for a link to KazCon 2009. We had a blast there before and it will be awesome this year again. :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	9. Light

See chapter one for disclaimers.

See Enkidu07 or OnyxMoonbeam profiles for list of players.

**WWW**

The light pierced his eyes and he blinked several times to get them used to it.

"Sammy?"

"I'm here, Dean."

"What happened?"

"Alistair beat the crap out of you, but he's gone now."

"Did you send him back to Hell?"

"He's dead, Dean."

Sam laid his hand lightly on his brother's arm, saddened that it resulted in a cringe. Dean didn't pull away, though. Sam wondered if it was because his older brother was too weak or he needed the contact. Either way, Sam was glad. He needed the contact, even if Dean didn't.

A tear appeared on Dean's cheek.

**WWW**

See my profile for a link to KazCon 2009. We're going to have an amazing time and hope to see you there. :)


	10. Fade

E/O drabble challenge word: Fade/ed

Birthday fic for Indigo Night. Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers: See chapter One

See Enkidu07 or OnyxMoonbeam's profiles for list of players. Check out their awesome drabbles, too. :)

**WWW**

Wings faded from sight as Castiel appeared next to Sam's bed. Dean glared at the angel from the other side of the bed. "What do you want? Where were you when my brother needed you?"

"I came as soon as I could, Dean. How's Sam?"

"He'll live, no thanks to you!"

Castiel laid his hand on Sam's forehead and closed his concentrated. Soon the young hunter's eyes opened and searched for his brother.

"Dean? What happened?"

"Hey Sammy. You were hurt, but you'll be fine. It's okay, I'm here."

Castiel smiled at the brothers as he began to fade out.

**WWW**

See my profile for a link to KazCon 2009. It'll be a blast and hope to see you there! :D


	11. Cover

A/N: I think I'm posting early, but I'm not really sure. I'm in Australia and I have no idea what time it is at home in the States. lol I can do this now, so here you are. :D

E/O drabble challenge word: Cover

See Enkidu07 or OnyxMoonbeam profile for list of players: Waaaaaayyyy too many to list. :)

Not mine. Wait...they aren't?! Waaaahhhhh!!!!

**WWW**

Two men entered the cemetery under the cover of darkness, heading for a specific tombstone. Finding the one they wanted, they began working without a word. No conversation was necessary.

They worked silently until a loud bang indicated a shovel hit something solid. After a series of more loud bangs, the taller man jumped out of the grave, picked up a shotgun, and kept a close eye at the surrounding area to cover the other as he finished.

The last one climbed out as flames erupted to stand shoulder to shoulder with the taller man as they watched it burn.

**WWW**

Reviews are always appreciated! :)


	12. Frame

I finally get the time difference between Aussie and home and we leave in 24 hours! :( Oh, well. Sorry about posting early, but the day has started here. :)

E/O drabble challenge word: Frame - fitting for this week, huh?

Check out Enkidu07 or OnyxMoonbeams profiles for list of likely suspects. I'll post from home next week.

**WWW**

Dean held the frame holding the picture of his happy father and this strange boy standing before him as though it were a hand grenade that he wanted to throw away. It really was true – he had another little brother and had never been told. This boy didn't know about him, either, though.

It hurt a lot, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He didn't understand Sam's reaction, but that was nothing new these days.

No matter how this revelation made him feel, he'd honor his dad's wishes and protect Adam from what was out there.

**WWW**

Please R & R


	13. For Muffy

Drabble challenge to speed Muffy Morrigan on her recovery from surgery. Some hurt Dean and little collaterally damaged Sammy. :) Hope this helps, Sis. Love ya!!!

They aren't mine. *sob*

**WWW**

Sam's eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly to bring things into focus. Suddenly remembering what had happened, he looked frantically around for his brother.

"Dean?"

"Dean!"

"Sammy?" Dean's voice was week and breathy.

Sam quickly turned toward the sound, suddenly overcome by dizziness and nausea. Fighting down the bile, he moved toward the area where his brother's voice had originated. Sam's head was throbbing but he kept his eyes half closed to minimize the light; finally reaching Dean's prone body.

The horrifying sight of the rod poking up through the older man's chest was almost too much for the young hunter.

**WWW**


	14. Sheet

E/O Challenge word: sheet

Disclaimer: I got nuthin', I get nuthin', *sniff*

**WWW**

The intense pain in his chest made it nearly impossible to see his little brother. It seemed like he was looking at a sheet of ice.

Finally, a shadow of his gigantic _little_ brother made itself known to him along with the sound of the younger man's beautiful voice.

"Sammy?"

_God it hurts to talk! Hell, it hurts to breathe. What's going on here?_

"Hold still. Don't try to move, Dean. You've got a rod through your chest."

"Huh!" Dean managed to breathe out. "That explains a lot."

"Hush, Dean. No talking either. Try to relax, okay?"

"Geez, you're bossy!"

**WWW**

Thanks for reading! :)


	15. Dry

E/O Drabble challenge word Dry.

Disclaimer: So not mine. *sob*

**WWW**

"Sammy?"

"Right here, Dean." Sam moved over to his brother's side.

"Throat's dry."

"Take a sip of this."

"There's bugs in it, Sammy. I don't want the bugs."

"No bugs, Dean. It's the fever making you think there are."

"But I can see 'em, Sammy. I don't want the bugs!"

"It's really okay, Dean. I promise. Here, I'll drink some to prove it. Okay?" He put the glass to his lips and took a big swig. "Okay, Dean? There're no bugs."

Huge green orbs stared at the younger hunter. "I guess so." He let Sam help him take a drink.

**WWW**


	16. Worn

E/O Drabble challenge word: Worn

Special Edition for PlatinumRoseLady who's sick and wants some limp/sick!Sam. Hope this makes you feel better, hon!

Not mine. What? Really? Crap! *sob*

**WWW**

Sam's fever was still high. He'd just about worn out the bed with his tossing and turning. Dean was beginning to worry about his little brother. He'd taken care of these fevers all the kid's life and they still worried the older man.

Dean placed another cold cloth on Sam's forehead. "Come on, kiddo. You've got to stop this. It's been two days." There was no response from the younger man; just the searching of his unfocused eyes, like they were looking for something they couldn't find. "Man, you had the chicken pox when you were four. Don't do this."

**WWW**

Feel better honey!


	17. Alert

E/O Drabble Challenge Word: Alert

Disclaimer: Not mine. Darn! No infringement intended.

**WWW**

He opened his eyes, instantly alert, waiting for whatever had awakened him.

Opening his senses to the room, he heard moans, restlessness, and mumbles coming from his brother's bed.

_Another nightmare._

The cheap drapes at the window of the cheap motel room let in enough light to make out vague shapes.

Nothing seemed out of place.

Satisfied of the absence of an external danger, he spoke softly into the darkness, "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe."

His brother sighed and settled in comfortable sleep.

He relaxed, but remained alert, waiting to comfort again if needed.

His brother slept peacefully on.

**WWW**

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	18. Passionate

E/O Drabble Challenge word: Passion, etc.

Disclaimer: Not mine. *sob*

AN: Happy birthday Sensue.

**WWW**

Dean slammed the empty shot glass back onto the bar causing the few people around him to stare for a few seconds.

The tipsy hunter stared back with angry eyes.

"What do you know about it?" he asked passionately. "You can't possibly know anything!"

Not wanting to get involved in whatever drama the young man was having, the gawkers all turned back to their own business.

"Fine. You do that. You just go on with your innocent lives and be happy in your ignorance!"

"Hey buddy," the bartender spoke quietly. "I think it's time to go."

Dean glared. "Good idea."

**WWW**


	19. Glimmer

E/O drabble challenge word: Glimmer

It's my birthday tomorrow and I wrote this little drabble as a present to myself, being a huge fan of hurt!Dean and caring!Sam. Sigh. Sorry I'm posting early, off to a birthday dinner. :)

Check out Enkidu07's profile for a complete list of participants. We are legion. :)

Sadly, I do not own the Winchesters. If I did, I wouldn't care about money.

**WWW**

Dean moaned as consciousness returned, pain wracking his body. Confused, it took several seconds to remember where he was and what had happened.

He felt a presence with him, but didn't have a glimmer of hope that it might be Sam - the one person he really wanted.

"God, Dean. You've lost a lot of blood!"

That familiar voice, then a familiar touch.

"Sammy?" His voice was barely audible. "Okay?"

"Yeah, Big Brother, it's me. Take it easy; I've got you."

"Sammy." The name a sigh as emerald eyes closed.

"No! Stay with me, Dean." Panic reared its ugly head.

**WWW**


	20. Chapter 20

E/O Drabble Challenge Word: Ankle

Disclaimer: Not mine. Waaaahhhhhh No money earned. *sniff***  
**

**WWW**

Dean tried to take a step, but his injured ankle betrayed him. Sam, ever watchful of an injured older brother, put his arms around Dean's waist to keep him from face planting in the rocks.

"I've got you, Dean. Lean on me."

"I'm fine, Sammy!" The older hunter growled.

"Right. That ankle is twice as big as it should be. Let me help you to the car." Sam was becoming annoyed with his brother's bravado.

"Sam…"

"Don't 'Sam' me. You're hurt; let me help you!"

Studying his little brother, Dean decided to lean on him  and sighed with relief.

**  
****WWW**


	21. Spent

A/N: Sorry I'm posting so late. We took the last of our grandchildren home today. Waaahhhhhh.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Waaahhhhh. Not making any money. *sniff*

**WWW**

Dean flopped down onto the sofa, utterly spent. Sam collapsed beside him.

"Sammy," his voice breathless. "You did yourself proud! How did you know how to do that?"

"Jess," Sam was equally breathless. "She was an expert."

"Whew! I had no idea. It was a fantastic workout, but you're the master with your sasquatch arms and legs."

Snickering, Sam slapped his brother's knee. "Not so bad yourself! Want to go again?"

"Give me a couple of minutes, okay?"

"Okay. I'll get the duct tape; the Twister mat got a little ripped."

"We're listening to AC/DC this time! _Sam_! No more Bangles!"

**WWW**


	22. Ditch

Sorry I'm so late with this; been a very full day.

Much loved, but not owned.

E/O drabble challenge word: Ditch

**WWW**

The devastation on Dean's face was indicative of the turmoil inside.

_How could this have happened? I really screwed up! So much for being the big protector everyone calls me. _

The hunter ran a hand down his face, wiping the moisture from his eyes and looking around for some sort of solace. Finding none, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed toward the driver waiting for him.

"All set?"

"Yeah. But please, be gentle."

"No problem, Buddy."

Dean watched the driver begin to pull the Impala from the ditch.

"Sorry, Baby. Thank God Sammy wasn't with us!"

**WWW**


	23. Control

E/O Drabble challenge word: Control

D: So not mine! Wah!

**WWW**

He hated not being in control; it was his favorite worst thing.

Glaring at the being in front of him, Dean reached for the knife in his boot.

"You sonofabitch! I'm going to tear you limb from limb."

No way he'd let the monster know that it was in control.

Finally, his fingers touched the knife's hilt. _Ah_.

"Slice 'n dice you bastard." A slow smile spread across his face.

Confused, the creature stepped closer.

Dean pulled the knife from its sheath and slashed the being's head off.

"Who's in control now? Me, that's who."

Dean sank to the floor.

**WWW**


	24. Relax

E/O Drabble challenge special edition for Sammygirl1963 birthday

Challenge word: Relax

Happy Birthday Girl!! Hope your day is awesome!!!

**WWW**

"Relax, Sammy. You'll be fine."

Dean wiped his brother's sweaty forehead then offered some ice water.

"Dean?" Feverish hazel eyes searched for Dean's face.

"I'm here, Kiddo. Take some water, Dude. You're burning up."

"Wha'…?"

"It was a fever demon, Sam."

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

Dean sighed. "We were after a demon that turned out to be a fever demon. It got to you before I could get it. Sorry, Dude."

The older hunter wiped his little brother's face again.

"It's okay, Sammy, I killed it. You're safe now."

Sam closed his eyes as he leaned into Dean's touch.

**WWW**


	25. Wall

Um, I've never done this before, but it was the only thing that wanted to be written. *blushes*

E/O drabble challenge word: Wall

Disclaimer: *sob*

Sorry to be late. We're having a HUGE thunder storm and the satellite went out! Sheesh!

**WWW**

Stunned by the force of the slam against the wall, Dean was momentarily paralyzed.

"Sam?" His voice sounded strangely weak.

Seeing nothing, he was shocked when a hand seemed to glide gently down his cheek to cross his lips.

"Sammy!"

The invisible hand continued down the side of his neck, ending in a gentle kiss at the base of his ear causing a shiver down his spine.

"Who's there?"

"_Shhhhh"_

The gentle kiss traveled over and along his jaw, ending on his lips.

"No."

"_Shhhhh"_

Invisible fingers lifted his shirts to caress his skin.

Moaning, he surrendered to the emotion.

**WWW**

*hides behind sofa*

Let me know, okay? :D


	26. Scratch

E/O Drabble challenge word: Scratch

Disclaimer: *wahhhhh*

**WWW**

"We're in a little trouble, here." Sam rubbed his chin as he surveyed the situation. "Scratch that, I think we're screwed, Dean."

"What's the matter, Sammy? Don't you think we can take these zombies?"

"It's just the two of us, Dean. There are 15 of them."

"Yes, there are, little brother, " Dean clapped the younger man on his shoulder. "But. We. Are. Winchesters! It takes a lot more than a few zombies to take us out."

Dean's smirk and confidence made Sam smile and gave him courage as it always had.

Together, they turned to face the advancing evil.

**WWW**


	27. Twitch

E/O Drabble Challenge Word: Twitch

Not Mine :(

**WWW**

The blow to his bicep caused Dean's muscle to twitch and the shot to go wide. Turning around, he was ready to deck whoever had done that; but was halted by the look on his brother's face.

"Sammy, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I couldn't let you do it."

Dean wanted to be angry with his brother, but wasn't able to. It was hard for him, too, but there was no choice.

"It's okay. You wait in the car. I've got this." Turning back to the meadow, the killer Guernsey with chocolate eyes would be history in a moment.

**WWW**


	28. Over

E/O Challenge word: Over

So not mine! Wah!

Sorry I'm late. I have company! Woohoo!**  
**

**WWW**

Dean's fevered eyes slid around the room at the sound of his brother's voice, passing over Sam's face before it registered.

"S-S-ammy?" The shivering form could barely speak.

"Yeah, I'm right here. Drink this warm tea, then I'll get you settled closer to the fire."

Dean made a face. "T-tea? Ugh!"

"I don't care, man; you need it." Sam held the cup to his brother's lips.

The brothers moved closer to the fire; Sam drawing the older hunter closer to his chest, sharing his body heat.

"You're going to be fine, Dean." After a few moments, Dean's shivers began subsiding.

**WWW**


	29. Lap

E/O Challenge word: Lap

Not mine. Waaaahhhhh!

**WWW**

Dean put the small tin box on his lap, opening the lid. Inside were pictures he'd been given from the basement of their old house in Lawrence.

First was a picture of him holding a baby Sammy. Remembering when that picture was taken, he smiled.

There were other pictures of family; everyone looking quite happy, but he was constantly pulled to the one of him happily holding his baby brother.

Glancing over toward the unconscious form in the hospital bed, he let the pictures drop back into the tin. "Aw, Sammy. You were so much easier to protect then."

**WWW**


	30. Road Trip

E/O Drabble Challenge word: Road Trip

Spoilers for anything up to and including Season Five.

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**WWW**

Sam glanced at his brother as he got behind the wheel. Dean letting him drive the Impala was rare, but he wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth.

They'd managed to work a few things out and it felt good; but neither brother was under the illusion that things were going to be smooth from here on out.

Sam grinned as Dean settled down to take the nap he'd mentioned. He knew his brother had been using it as an excuse to give him the keys, but that was okay. This road trip would be much better than before.

**WWW**


	31. Pry

E/O drabble challenge word: Pry

I don't own them, but I'd like to. :D

**WWW**

I don't like to pry. It's not in my nature, generally. When I saw them come in, though, I was deeply touched.

The shaggy-haired man gently placed the other one on the gurney, leaning forward to speak quietly. He seemed so weary, but kept pace with the gurney as it took the injured man, covered in blood, to an exam room.

As he was not allowed to go further, he suddenly seemed lost, confused, and unsure of what to do. He headed toward a chair.

I wanted to go to him; to offer help, but I don't like to pry.

**WWW**


	32. Space

E/O drabble challenge word: Space

Not mine.

A/N: Sorry I haven't been around for a bit. Vacation and other RL events. lol Hope you all enjoy. :)

**WWW**

Dean reached out in the darkness, touching the solidness of stone on all sides; his space was very tiny.

"Sam! **Sammy**!" his effort futile.

Silence.

Complete blackness.

Despair filled his soul.

Only vaguely remembering the events leading to his current state, he prayed that Sam had escaped the same fate.

The deafening silence in the space accentuated Dean being _alone_.

He felt around for a weapon, but heard a sound; tapping from outside. His space suddenly became bigger, fresh air rushed in, and his brother's voice came through the opening.

"Dean? I'm coming!"

Despair fled.

Dean was no longer _alone_.

**WWW**


	33. Tense

E/O Drabble challenge word: Tense

A/N: Not mine, darn it. Also not making any money, darn it!

Sorry I was absent this past weekend. I was at the Chicago con and NOT thinking about drabbles on Sunday. lol

**WWW**

The brothers were tense. Neither could see the fugly at this point, causing both to be in constant motion.

"Anything?" Dean queried.

"Not a damn thing!"

"We're too far from the car, Sammy."

"I think I saw something looking out of place on that hill over there."

Squinting in the direction indicated, Dean glanced back, "Like what? A cave?"

"Yeah. We should get fortified for the night."

"Good idea. Lead the way."

Dean took his role as rear guard seriously, giving Sam the freedom to concentrate on finding the cave.

As Sam entered the cave, Dean let out a scream.

**WWW**


	34. Touch

E/O drabble challenge word: Touch

Special birthday challenge for the awesome Platinum Rose Lady who wanted some New England Sam and Dean. Mew, Sweetie. Hope your day's everything you hope for.

A/N1: Sorry for posting late. Fun, food, grandchildren, all equaling an exhausted Nana. lol

**WWW**

"What could possibly be going on in Massachusetts, Sammy? I've never heard of demon activity in New England."

"I don't know if there is or not, Dean. It's a vengeful spirit, I think." The younger hunter was glued to his laptop.

"I can handle that! Cool! Just tell me where to go." Dean squeezed his brother's shoulder with enthusiasm.

Encouraged by his brother's touch, Sam grinned and turned back to his research. "It's Boston, right in the heart."

"No tea, Sammy; not going to any party."

Sam laughed, "I think you'll be okay."

"Just give me directions, Little Brother!"

**WWW**

A/N2: For those of you who were looking for a continuation of last week's drabble from me, I've decided to expand it after working on it for a bit. It'll take time, but it's coming. Thanks for all you're encouragement. **hugs**


	35. Blanket

E/O Drabble Challenge word: Blanket

Diclaimed

A/N: Sorry I've been gone for a while, guys. RL has been of the suckage of late. And I'm late tonight, but for a good reason: Youngest granddaughter's 4th b'day! It was a good one. So, here we go.**  
**

**WWW**

Dean was cold. He hated being cold when he slept. He felt around for the blanket but kept coming up empty.

_Darn! Sammy wound himself up in it again._

Dean's irritation grew, but he couldn't seem to come all the way awake.

His restlessness began to ease when he felt solid warmth at his back, familiar strong arms engulfing him.

The searched for blanket was pulled up to his neck followed by another, jostling settling to allow shared body heat.

A deep rumble in his ear, "It's okay, Dean; I've got you."

The frozen hunter relaxed into the comforting warmth.

**  
****WWW**


	36. Belt

E/O Drabble challenge word: Belt

Disclaimer: Not mine! Waaaahhhhh

**WWW**

"Merry Christmas, Dean!" Sam proudly presented his present to his big brother.

"Open it!" Sammy's enthusiasm was contagious; Dean ripped into his Sunday comics-wrapped package. His bright smile slowly faded as he regarded the strange leather item.

"It's…cool, Sammy."

"Do you love it?" Sam's voice was hesitant at Dean's reaction. "It's a leather tool belt for hunting; I made it!"

"See? Here's a place for the holy water, a place for the salt, the lighter fluid, lighter…" he proudly listed the holders on the belt.

"That's awesome, Sammy. I'll wear it on the next hunt!"

And he did…with pride.

**WWW**


	37. Shoe

E/O challenge word: Shoe

Disclaimer: Not mine. :(

**WWW**

Sammy once again couldn't find his other shoe.

Dean sometimes got frustrated with his 6-year-old brother. The boy didn't seem to be able to keep track of anything.

"We're going to be late for school, Sammy!"

He immediately regretted his statement as his brother's lower lip protruded. For reasons beyond Dean's comprehension, his little brother loved school.

Crawling on hands and knees, the brothers looked under everything.

"Where did you last see it?"

"On my foot!"

Dean rolled his eyes as he dove behind Sammy's bed, triumphantly coming up with the wayward shoe.

Sammy's hero-worshipping eyes made it all worthwhile.

**WWW**


	38. Drip

E/O Drabble Challenge word: Drip

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

**WWW**

Dean jammed the pillow over his head.

He rolled over to try getting away.

He flopped onto his back with a pillow on each side of his head.

He tried concentrating on keeping his eyes closed.

"Sammy!"

"Mmph?"

"I want to change rooms."

"Manager said he'd be here in the morning."

"Don't care! I want to change."

"Just go to sleep, Dean."

Finally getting up in a huff, he reached for Sam's duffle.

Finding a sock, he placed it over the bathroom faucet, allowing the dripping water to slide silently to the sink.

Sighing happily, he went back to bed.

**WWW**

Yes, I've used this method to quiet a dripping faucet. Unfortunately, I didn't have Sam's duffle to get the sock from. :(


	39. Fold

E/O Drabble challenge word: Fold

Not mine :(

**WWW**

"One, more? Come on, Sammy, we've only been here a half hour and I've only had one beer."

Sam hated it when his brother whined. "You can stay if you want to, but I need to get in some more research."

Resigned and knowing Sam was still working off a vision headache, the older hunter threw a couple of bills on the bar and stood. "You're right, we should go." Grabbing his jacket and blowing a kiss, the brothers left.

Behind them, the blond bartender picked up the folded bills, tucking them into her bra and returning the blown kiss."

**WWW**


	40. Bind

E/O drabble challenge word: Bind

Not mine darn it!

**WWW**

He wanted out of this place; wanted his brother to come and free him. He'd have gone himself a while ago, but the binding around his wrists was too tight. His arms were twisted behind him and bound at a very awkward angle, impossible to loosen.

His head fell forward as he scolded himself for being in such a bind. Whenever he and his brother were separated, one of them always seemed to get into a mess or get hurt.

The infamous Winchester stubbornness and pride had struck again and now his brother would also have to pay the price.

**WWW**


	41. Twist

E/O Drabble challenge word: Twist

Not mine, more's the pity!

**WWW**

"Look at that! Isn't that a thing of beauty? Look how it twists!"

Sam was sure his brother was going to swoon.

"Dean. It's okay! Let's get out of here."

"Not a chance, Sam! We came here for a reason and I'm not leaving until we're done."

"But look at those creatures! This isn't our usual kind of thing, Dean!"

"I'm completing the mission, Sam!"

Sam wouldn't leave his brother; he always had Dean's back, no matter what.

"I'll stay with you."

Dean accepted the ice cream cone with the twisted curl on top.

"Mmmmm Now we can go, Sammy."

**WWW**

Not my best work, but it's what wanted to be written :(


	42. Curl

E/Drabble Challenge word: Curl

Not mine I tell you!

**WWW**

"Sam! I don't care if it's the winter Olympics, I don't want to watch curling!"

"Dean, if you'd give it a chance, you'd enjoy it. There's a lot of strategy used in this sport."

"I _want_ to watch snowboarding! Or at least the downhill skiing. Something with some _action _to it. Maybe the women's moguls are on."

"Strategy, Dean. Now look at this set up. What do they need to do?"

Dean came to stand beside his brother, staring angrily at the television. He slowly sat down.

"He should push to just the other…"

Sam relaxed and smiled.

**WWW**


	43. Warm

Shivering violently, Dean thought he'd fall to the floor if he were sitting on a chair. His captors weren't kind, though. He was tied to a pole and sitting on a concrete floor.

No chance he'd get himself out of this; he needed his brother to come for him.

Noise from somewhere above caught his foggy attention.

A crash and thundering footsteps on stairs and his brother's voice brought hooded eyes up searching for the familiar form.

"Ssssmmmm?"

Soft, assuring words as he was cut loose.

A warm jacket was wrapped around him.

Strong arms held him.

He was safe.


	44. Soft

E/O Challenge word: Soft

This is for KKBelvis's Birthday who requested some limp Sam, fevered, drunk, bleeding, unable to breath, with tender, caring, brutally handsome hero Dean.

Hope you have an awesome day with family and friends.

So not mine.

**WWW**

"Sammy?"

The voice soft, familiar, safe gave Sam a focus.

"Dnnnnn?" Chills shook the young hunter's body.

"It's okay, Sammy; you're safe here."

Fevered eyes surveyed his surroundings. "Bbbobbby's?"

"Yeah, man. He's out checking to make sure it isn't out there trying to get in." Dean put another blanket over his little brother, tucking it tight around him.

"Haapppnd?"

"You got hit by a fever demon, dude. It had that girl and you threw yourself in front of her."

The older sibling placed a fresh cold compress on his little brother's forehead.

"You're safe, Sammy. I've got you. Just sleep."

**WWW**


	45. Shoulder

E/O Drabble challenge word: Shoulder

Birthday fic for 88Ivories and Kiwiplasj. Hope you had a very special day.

Sorry I'm late posting. I was at birthday party myself. :D

**WWW**

Sam shouldered his way into the crowded bar, eyes scanning for the familiar form of his brother.

Glancing toward the pool tables, he saw Dean nose to nose with a guy twice his size, angry words spilling from both mouths.

A meaty fist knocked Dean off his feet and the big man's friends move forward to take part.

Sam pulled his knife as he stepped in front of his prone sibling, halting their forward movement.

He got his brother up and began moving backwards toward the door.

Leaning on Sam, Dean tried to help.

"It's okay, Dean; I've got you."

**WWW**


	46. Coffee

Not mine, but a girl can dream. :D

**WWW**

Dean reached for the cup of coffee Sam had brought him to take a sip.

When the cooled liquid touched his mouth, he sputtered and spit it out.

"Cooled off, huh?"

"Yeah." He wiped his mouth and set the cup back down. "Hospital coffee's not good at the best of times."

"I'll get some more." Sam made to get up.

"Nah, it's okay, Sammy. Not really in the mood."

"Me neither. How long's it been?"

"Forever!" Dean rubbed his eyes.

"Bobby's strong; he'll be okay." Sam put his hand on Dean's forearm.

"I know." He patted Sam's hand, leaning back.

**WWW**


	47. Nail

E/O Drabble Challenge word: Nail

Not mine. *sniff*

**WWW**

The nail hadn't looked rusty, but the wound caused by the accidental bump was red, hot, and swollen.

The hunter was disgusted with the way it had happened. The mighty Dean Winchester didn't get hurt that way.

The fugly would die and the brothers would go on about their business, usually worse for wear, but from an honest fight; not from accidentally bumping a stupid nail.

He knew he was running a fever and it annoyed him.

Sam got into the car.

"I've got enough medical stuff to treat your wound and restock the kit."

"Shut up and drive, Sam."

**WWW**


	48. Crust

E/O Drabble challenge word: Crust

Disclaimer: Nope *looks around* Sadly no Winchesters here.

**WWW**

"Dean, what's all over your eye?" Sam asked, disgusted.

Dean scraped the crust off with a fingernail and flicked it away. "I don't know, but it's gross. I woke up with it this morning."

"Your eye's all red, too."

"Itches." Dean rubbed his eye.

"You've got pink eye!" Sam giggled.

"I do NOT. That's for kids!"

"We have to go to that clinic we saw; this is one thing you can't tough through."

"It must have been that kid at the last job." Dean frowned.

"Here, dude." Sam handed his brother some hand sanitizer. "I don't want to catch it."

**WWW**


	49. Urgent

E/O Drabble Challenge Word: Urgent

Not mine, but I'm having fun anyway. :D

**WWW**

"Pull over, Dean."

"What? Why? We could get to Bobby's by tonight."

"Please, Dean. Just pull over for me."

Jerking the wheel, he maneuvered the Impala into a gas station. "What's so freakin' urgent, Samantha? Makeup smeared?"

Sam hurried inside, returning quickly and grinning broadly. He settled back into the passenger seat and held out his prize toward his brother.

Dean stared at the brightly colored bag, mouth slightly agape. "Peanut M&Ms? _This_ was urgent?"

"Yes! Now eat some and stop complaining about every little thing. This has been the trip from Hell."

Dean smiled. His brother had his back.

**WWW**


	50. Weight

E/O Drabble challenge word: Weight

Not mine, darn it!

**WWW**

Dean was wearing down, fighting and stalling and wondering if he'd make it until Sam returned. He didn't doubt his brother though.

The next blow knocked Dean backwards through the window of a gym and into a row of exercise bikes. Dazed, he lay unmoving and taking mental inventory of pain. Nothing broken. Good.

Sound brought his attention above and behind him to see the damn monster holding one of the big weights from the barbells to smash Dean's head with it.

A shot rang out and the monster collapsed, dropping the weight on himself.

Dean relaxed. "Awesome timing, Sammy."

**WWW**


	51. Travel

E/O Drabble challenge word: Travel

Not mine, darn it!

Happy Mother's Day to everyone! Hope it was a beautiful day for everyone!

Nothing cute this week. Just used the word. lol

**WWW**

Sam sat with the newspaper, tapping a pencil on his chin.

"Dean, we should try to be more wise about our job choices."

Dean frowned at his brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Impala doesn't get good mileage. She's awesome, but loves to drink gas."

"Damn straight she's awesome!" Dean was only slightly mollified at the perceived slight to his baby.

"All we do is travel back and forth across the country; it just seems we should try to look for jobs a little more locally to where we already are. Good for us and good for the environment."

**WWW**


	52. Student

E/O Drabble Challenge word: Student

Not mine...still or ever, I guess. As long as they're happy! :)

Sorry this is so late. RL has really been kicking my butt and interrupting what's important. :D

**WWW**

He'd always been a student of human nature. He'd had to be; it was a survival mechanism. People usually underestimated his instincts, but he trusted himself.

He'd seen the tall men go into the diner a while ago and decided to wait for them outside. He liked their friendly open way.

Fairly soon, his patience was rewarded when they came out of the diner.

"See, Sammy? I told you he'd still be here."

"Yes, you did, Dean."

"Come here, fella! I've got a little something for you."

Yes sir, he had really good instincts, being a student of human nature.

**WWW**


	53. Dust

E/O drabble challenge word: Dust

Special birthday request for Newspaper Taxis. Happy Birthday, Sweetie! Hope it's been an awesome day. Here's a little sick!Dean for ya! *hugs*

Still not mine! :((

**WWW**

Even though he was in pain, he'd allowed his little brother to drag him to the library.

Training had been painful that morning, but Dean toughed it out. He needed to leave, but hated to spoil Sam's enjoyment. The coughing from the dust was making his pain unbearable.

"Dean?" Sammy put his arm around his brother's shoulder.

Uncharacteristically, Dean didn't resist, but leaned slightly on the younger boy.

"Okay, we're going to get you home." Dean's weight on him increased.

"C'nt drive, Sammy."

"I know. It's okay."

In the car, Sam grabbed Dean's phone. "Dad? Meet us at the hospital."

**WWW**


	54. Riduculous

E/O Drabble challenge word: Ridiculous

Special Birthday challenge for **Swellison** and my bestest and most amazingest friend, **JA Carlton**. Hope you girls have/had the awesomest birthdays ever. *hugs you both

Not mine *sniff

**WWW**

"Dean, it's ridiculous!"

"I don't care!" The voice was weak, but no less forceful. "You have to go, Sammy."

"I won't leave you. You wouldn't leave me."

"This situation might be the exception. You have to go; you can help me later."

The sound of sirens coming closer caused the brothers' expressions to make identical shifts to stubborn, but Dean spoke first.

"Don't start! You've done all you can. You know I can't be moved; beat it!"

Sam stood, not happy. "I won't be far." He melted into the darkness.

Dean sighed, relieved as he collapsed against the grave wall.

**WWW**


	55. Card

Sorry I've been missing for so many months. Don't really know why other than I've been enjoying all of yours so much. Hope this one doesn't suck too badly.

Not mine, etc. :D

**WWW**

Placing the Christmas card on the small table, Dean ran his hands down his face and up through his spiky hair. He didn't know if he would send it to Lisa and Ben, but desperately wanted to.

The hunter started at the sound of his brother's voice behind him.

"You should probably send it," Sam said.

"You think so?"

"Seems like the right thing to do."

"Would you send it if it was you?"

"No, but pretty sure the old me would have." Sam shrugged.

Dean studied his brother's non-committal expression for a moment and then picked up a pen.


	56. Here

It's a double drabble today as I've used 4 of the WOWs I'm behind on. :D

Set in S6, so spoilers for that, I guess, but not many.

Not mine, etc.

**WWW**

_Here__ we go again!_ Dean thought to himself as he prepared to take the hit. The fugly had been behind the door waiting for them, but hadn't been prepared for Dean's violent entrance.

"Come and get me you bastard!"

A hit came, but not from the direction Dean was expecting. Suddenly, he was flat on the floor looking up at his little brother holding a gun on the fugly.

"Shoot it, Sammy!"

The younger hunter hesitated, causing Dean to nudge his leg.

"Sam! Shoot it! What are you waiting for?"

Sam turned to look at his fallen brother, the now familiar non-expression on his face and calculation in his eyes.

"We could use it, Dean; take it to Crowley. It's exactly what he's looking for!"

"Dude! Have you lost your mind as well as your soul? We aren't equipped to handle something like this!"

Dean brushed dirt off himself as he rose to face his brother. "Just kill the damn thing, Sam! We need to get out of here and it's not going to just stand there much longer."

Sam seemed torn, but made his decision. The shot echoed in the small room, but the fugly was down for good.

**WWW**


	57. Guise, Stall, Drift

Back again! Lol I'm so bad! I've done a double drabble this week and used three challenge words: guise, stall, and drift. It's not set at any particular time and there are n spoilers.

They aren't mine, no money, etc. etc. etc. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

WWW

Under the guise of going for food, Dean stepped through the door. Sam had stalled him as long as he could, but ultimately had to let his brother go, knowing Dean wouldn't be back for hours. It should've been okay, but Sam wasn't ready to be alone — not yet. Dean had said he'd only be gone a few minutes, but Sam knew better.

Dean was tired of the burden of Sam and needed to get away. He'd asked Sam to go along, but Sam had declined as he was sure Dean knew he would. He'd only made the offer to put up a good front for his sibling. Sam took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as his shoulders sagged.

Just as he was beginning to drift away in sleep, Sam was startled awake by the sound of the door opening and Dean coming through laden with bags of food, car keys in his mouth.

"What?" Dean stopped, staring at his brother.

"I thought you were gone."

"I said I was going for food, remember?"

Sam gave a crooked smile, "Yeah, you did." Sam relaxed into his pillow, realizing he still had a long way to go toward recovery.

WWW

Reviews appreciated.


End file.
